Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Salsa849
Summary: A songfic, for anyone who loves AlicexHatter & Green Day ; Alice and the Hatter, though in different worlds, miss each other equally deeply and painfully, so much more painfully than they could ever have imagined. Will they ever find their happy ending?


**Hey guys this is a songfic I wrote, its AlicexHatter (of course) and the song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. My fav song atm! I just got the idea&inspiration for this& had to write it down :D This is the first songfic I've written, so please tell me how it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor any song by Green Day, im just a fangirl :)**

**Enjoy, and review please! :D**

* * *

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone._

The Hatter had always been alone, a little bit madder than the others, a little bit better at his trade. Hewas used to it by now, but that didn't mean he _liked_ it. But for a long time now, he'd been truly alone; since that terrible Horunvendush Day. Memories of the flames, the burning buildings and the horrible, horrible screams flashed before him. For a while, he'd been lost, but the Underland Underground Resistance, and of course his hats, had given him a goal, kept him occupied. But now his goal had been won, what did he do?

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken D__reams_

_Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

So many broken hopes...dreams... all crushed, by the Jabberwocky and the most recent, still raw wound tore a ragged hole in his heart when he thought her name.

_Alice. The_ Alice. Champion Alice. Alice Kingsley, but never _his_ Alice. No. Not since that other day, when the Jabberwocky's final curse had descended on him.

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Only it wasn't shallow. Yes, it was beating alone, but it was deep and significant and _real _and it never stopped. The pain never went away. It never left. Once he whirled around, thinking he saw something- someone? - out of the corner of his eye, but it was merely his shadow. The Hatter stopped, seeing that he had once again ended up in the garden, the garden with the door that led to the Uplands. He glared at the door up on the steps, willing it to open, willing her to step out through it, to embrace him; to tell him she'd missed him; to remember him- to be _his_ Alice. Then his gaze drifted from the little door to the sky above. To the Uplands...

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone..._

_

* * *

_

_I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines, what's f***ed up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs, I know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Alice Kingsley screamed and kept on screaming, as her mind drifted back into consciousness, bringing back with it remnants of that terrible dream. She automatically checked to see that she was unhurt, as she did after everyone of these dreams. Yes she was fine, physically-and yet still the tears rolled down her face and a deep hole gaped in her chest, the ragged edges catching and aching each time she drew in a breath. _How could it hurt this much? _ When she'd read about the heroines in the stories, whose hearts had broken, she'd thought them weak and silly. Now she knew heartbreak was an actual thing. She had thought that kind of pain was impossible. But unfortunately, no matter what she believed, it was still there. And God, how it hurt.

_I walk alone, I walk alone._

How was it that so little could make her tear up inside? A pair of vibrant green eyes, an accusing, but sad, soft lisp, a threadbare old hat, all of which were sufficient to drag her awake, screaming and crying.

Why was it that no one she could actually love lived in her own goddamn world? Why did it have to be someone so impossibly out of her reach?

_Not so out of your reach now_, a voice whispered to her. A sob caught in her throat and she choked in surprise. What on earth was the voice going on about? She was in _China_ for god's sake. At least there was a garden outside this house; perhaps if she went for a walk in it, she'd feel closer to him. True the flowers wouldn't talk, but still.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone down there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone..._

_Ah, ah, ah ah._

Dawn was just breaking when she wrapped a shawl around her thin nightgown and stepped outside. The dew gathered on her bare feet as she paced the garden, empty and silent save for her beating heart. Someone watching her might wonder what it was that caused her to stop her restless pacing, and stare at something in disbelief, before sprinting forward, shawl cast carelessly aside, her eyes fixed on one thing and one alone. That person would be even more astonished to see, after a moment of deliberation, that young woman lean forward, fall and vanish - into nothing it seemed. If our observer had ventured forward to investigate this disappearance, s/he would see nothing to mark where the young woman had gone; no secret door; no empty hole. As if nothing had happened. But, in another world, something _had_ happened.

Alice Kingsley had once again fallen down the rabbit hole.

_I walk alone, I walk alone._

In a remote, desolate clearing, where it was always six o'clock, a madman sat, drinking his tea. The other had left him to his thoughts long since, though time barely seemed to exist in that world. But then the man, the Mad Hatter, looked up, and saw the person who's changed his life forever. He stepped up and over the tea table, to meet and greet his own personal Sun, finally returned to him.

**

* * *

**

**I have another Alice in Wonderland fanfic up, if anyone's interested, its called Born of a Love Story :)**

******P.S. I know the actual words are 'out there' but I hope no one minds me changing it to suit the story :D**


End file.
